Time To Step Up
by Dream-chan
Summary: Something is up with Daisuke, but no one knows what. Will Tai be able to figure it out before it's too late? This is Taisuke SHOUNEN-AI relationship! CHAPTER 2 UP NOW! I proofed this myself so sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes and plot holes ^_^
1. Beginning of the End?

Author's Notes:   
  
I, Dream-chan, am now a fan of Taisuke! ::audience cheers and applauds:: I figured what better way to celebrate occasion than with a brand, spanking new fic! ::hears the stampede of people running away::   
Wait a minute!!! Don't hit the delete button just yet! Just give it a chance, k? ::gives everyone Dai-chan shaped cookie:: Now, on to bigger and better things. ~_^   
  
  
Many thanks to Serene Angel for her terrific fics with this pairing and for inspiring me to expand my horizons. So this one is for you! ~_^   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon and never will! This is a product of my overactive, sometimes twisted imagination.   
  
  
WARNING: I tried to edit this, so I just want to apologize in advance for all spelling/grammatical errors. I was just in such a hurry to get it out, that I didn't want to wait!! ^_^   
  
  
  
Here are the ages for the fic:   
  
Taichi/Yamato/Yamato-20   
Daisuke/Ken/Hikari/Takeru-17   
  
  
  
Title: Time To Step Up-Chapter 1   
Author: Dream-chan   
Rating:PG (for now anyway)   
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
The place: Tokyo, Japan-High School Soccer Championship   
  
The date: November 23, 2008   
  
The time: 7pm   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stands were overflowing with people for both squads, each trying to out shout the other side in support of their favorite team. Banners and signs whipped in the cool autumn night while vendors peddled various foods and sports paraphernalia for the die-hard fans. This brought back so many happy filled memories for Yagami Taichi. Now a man of twenty, he was at university, still trying to decide where he wanted to go in life, but he really couldn't complain. He was doing well in his classes, he had great friends, and he led a pretty active social life, and was being scouted by teams in the J-League.   
  
Life was good.   
  
  
However, there was one area that needed some drastic improvement. The hopeless crush that he held for someone. Looking down at the game field below, he immediately spotted the person that had seem to take permanent residence in his heart.   
  
  
Motomiya Daisuke.   
  
  
The boy with the burgundy hair, expressive chocolate eyes, caramel skin, and a zest for life that rivaled his own. The boy that had idolized him and became his successor as leader of the Chosen Children. The boy that had now grown out of his shadow and came into his own. The young man that he loved more than life itself.   
  
When they were younger, they had spent a lot of time together practicing soccer skills, talking strategy for the digital world, holding video game and eating contests to see who could earn the title of 'The Bottomless Pit', and basically hanging out. He could still recall when he would watch Dai attempt to get Hikari to go out on a date with him, knowing that it was a lost cause, since she had her sites set on another redheaded digidestined.   
  
Then, changes gradually began to take place. This when he began to notice little things about Daisuke that he had overlooked all those years. Like the way his face wrinkled up when he was concentrating on something, or the way his eyes shined when he was happy, which was very often. He even noticed the fresh, clean, smell that seemed to always cling to Daisuke. Then he began to notice other things such as his heartbeat increasing when the younger boy was near. The sidelong glances he would take of the teen as they would play together, and the breaking point was when he realized that the boy started to invade not only his dreams, but to torment him throughout the day as well.   
  
  
The only other person that knew of this was his best friend Yamato, who had figured it out on his own one day after watching the two goggle boys scrimmage. Once they were alone, Yamato had confronted him, not taking no for an answer. After two hours of coaxing, pestering, and death threats, Tai had given in and admitted his love for the younger boy, which had gained a knowing smile from the blond musician.   
  
  
With the verbal affirmation of his feelings, Tai had to accept the fact that he was indeed in love with someone...a boy someone. The last part didn't bother him as much as the first. Being gay he could accept. Having someone with the ability to crush his heart was another thing. Knowing Daisuke, this was more the reality than the exception. Even though the Daisuke had stopped stalking his sister, he had become close friends with Ken Ichijouji. Almost as close as Taichi was to Yamato, which could prove to be a bit of a problem.   
  
Besides all that, nothing really changed between the two, except that it was becoming harder and harder for Tai to keep his emotions under wraps. It had helped a little when he had went away to Nagano for school, but with the almost weekly email and phone calls, it proved a challenging task.   
  
Lately, he had been concerned for the young man that was now doing warm up drills with the rest of his team. It had seemed that now instead of the chatty, innocuous letters usually awaited him in his inbox, had become just a paragraph long. That had worried him. Then he had received an email from Hikari, telling him of the distance that Daisuke was putting between himself and the rest of the digidestined. So, instead of studying for his chemistry midterm, he decided to come back home and see things for himself.   
  
Taking a look around the stands, he scanned the crowd, and was not disappointed to see the many of the other digidestined waiting for the start of the game. When he got a little closer, a chorus of hellos reached his ears. Waving, he sauntered down the steps and plopped down beside his best friend, who gave him a lopsided grin in greeting.   
  
"Hey Tai, whassup?" Yamato asked cheerfully, scooting over so Taichi could sit down.   
  
"Nothing much Rock Star" he replied back in a joking manner, switching to the nickname he gave the blond years ago.   
  
  
"Whatever." Yamato replied, giving his trademark response to everything.   
  
Looking down the bench, he could see Sora, Miyako, Koushiro, Ken, Iori, and Takeru bundled up against the cold, but here in support for Daisuke. Hikari was a cheerleader, so she was down on the field, trying her best to work the crowd into a frenzy.   
  
After catching up with everyone, Taichi refocused his attention on the reason he was at this game. After a few minutes, he was beginning to see why everyone was so concerned about the younger goggle boy.   
  
Where there were once smiles and laughter, frowns and quietness now overshadowed his usual exuberant countenance. Even now, it seemed that he was just going through the motions without any of the excitement that usually went with the anticipation of playing your toughest rival.   
  
  
Just then, the referee blew the whistle to alert the teams to report to the field. The players took their positions, his object of his affections getting into a striker's stance, ready to do battle.   
  
Suddenly, the noise ceased as the referee walked to the center of the field, calling for the team captains to step up. Watching Daisuke step up to the referee as the team captain, a feeling of pride sweeping through Tai. With Odaiba winning the coin toss, it was time to get the game started. When all the players returned to their positions, the referee nodded once, and blew the whistle. The ball was kicked and the game was underway.   
  
  
During the first quarter, both teams came out guns blazing, holding nothing back from play. It was getting so aggressive that it seemed that almost everyone had been hit with a yellow card (which is an ejection warning for all you non-soccer fans) by the referees.   
  
The second quarter was no different. Each team gave as good as it got. Tackles and insults were exchanged as the game became even more fierce. Towards the halftime marker, the score was tied one all. With thirty seconds left, Odaiba had the ball, Daisuke at the head of the charge. Steadily the players made their way towards the goal, not backing down.   
With accurate precision, Daisuke aimed the shot, making the ball arc beautifully in the air. The goalie tried to intercept but it was no use. With a mini spin, the ball landed safely behind the goalie, scoring another point for Odaiba.   
  
The crowd went ecstatic, shouting and blowing horns in appreciation of their teams' effort.   
  
  
Daisuke stood there with a big grin on his face, his teammates coming over to give him a pat on the back. As he was walking back towards the center of the field, he stopped suddenly, a look of intense pain crossing his tanned features. Within the next second, he fell into an ungraceful heap on the ground with a small thud. Suddenly, all jubilation ceased as fans began to notice that there was something wrong with one of the players.   
  
  
His heart plummeting, Tai raced down the bleachers, and ignoring the shouts of his friends, pushed people out of the way in desperate attempt to get to Daisuke.   
  
Finally reaching the field, he ran down over to the group of people that had surrounded the fallen soccer star. Barging his way through the human circle, he kneeled down, taking his love's hand, shocked at the paleness that seemed to be creeping underneath the perpetual sun kissed tan.   
  
  
"C'mon Dai, get up...you still have a game to play. You can't give up now," Tai said gently, brushing sweat-dampened hair away from his face. He gathered the fallen player to him and slowly began to rock him back and forth, praying with all his worth that Daisuke would be alright.   
  
  
The seconds ticked by still with no response from the prone body in his arms.   
  
  
At this Taichi became panic turned into mindless fear, for once feeling totally helpless at not knowing what to do. Fortunately, that decision was taken from him in the form of the team trainer that pushed him out the way. Slightly perturbed, Taichi reluctantly released his hold on Daisuke and allowed the trainer to do his job.   
  
There were a few tense minutes as the trainer tried everything to revive Daisuke, but with no success.   
  
"We have to get him to a hospital! Get the stretcher over here NOW!", the trainer yelled urging everyone to stand back. Within seconds, the standby emergency crew was on the field, picking up the motionless player and hurried to the nearby ambulance. Moments later, sirens were heard screeching down the street as the paramedics rushed Daisuke to the nearest hospital.   
  
  
  
As Taichi watched the bright lights disappear from view, all he wanted to do was breakdown, but knew that was now was not the time. He had to be strong for everyone, but most importantly for Daisuke. It was time, once again to bear the crest that defined both of them.   
  
  
  
tbc?   
  
  
well minna, should this be continued or left to the emptiness of the cyberspace void? It's all up to you!


	2. Keeping Secrets and Playing Cupid

Author's Notes:  
  
  
I can't believe that so many folks actually reviewed the first chapter. I   
thought that this was going to be a flop, but I guess that I was mistaken. ^_^   
Yes, I know that this is also an over-used plot, but my brain can only come up   
with so much, until it shuts down completely you know. I know that's a cruddy   
excuse, but it's the truth! Umm, before I forget, I tried to make this from   
Tai's perspective, but as I was writing, it seemed that some of my muses wanted   
some attention as well.  
  
I want to also apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but real life and   
writer's block intruded on this little piece of fanfiction. Hopefully it won't   
happen again, but if it does, then you know the reason why.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Empress of Eclipse and Ashna, because   
if it weren't for them, I would have never started writing in the Digimon   
fandom. So thanx!! ^_^   
  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon people! Would I have to do this, if I actually owned Digimon?   
Don't think so ^_~  
  
  
~thoughts~  
"dialogue"  
  
  
Title: Time To Step Up - Chapter 2  
Author: Dream-chan  
Rating: PG-13 ( a couple of swear words)  
Editor: anna-chan ^_^  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
***Daisuke***  
  
  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
  
Damn. Is it morning already? I don't even remember anything from last night.   
That must have been one hell of a party then, cause the last thing I remember is   
kicking that goal and then looking up to see my friends in the stands cheering   
me on…and seeing Taichi.  
  
  
Now that was a surprise. Very nice surprise.  
  
  
Feeling a dull ache in my head, my body feels like it's been sleeping on a hard   
rock all night.  
  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
  
Where is that dumb-ass alarm clock?!? It never lets me sleep in when I want to.  
  
Groaning, I lift my hand and try to smack the loud thing off the night table   
beside my bed, when I realize that I'm swiping at nothing.  
  
  
A little out of sorts, I open my eyes a bit more and take in my surroundings.   
All I could see was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. It was everywhere.   
With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I took a deep breath and noticed the   
disinfectant odor that seemed to cling in the air. There was no denying I was   
in the most hated place on earth. Well to me anyway.  
  
  
The hospital.  
  
  
To some, my hatred of hospitals might seem a bit extreme, but you wouldn't like   
as much if you had to spend as much time as I had in this place. The poking,   
the smell, not to mention the horrible food. I could already feel the hot tears   
filling my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. This could only mean one thing.  
  
  
  
It was back.  
  
I didn't need any tests to tell me this. I had known for some time now, but I   
didn't want to admit it. You know the old method of ignoring something and   
hopefully it will go away. Besides, I didn't want to say anything, for to voice   
my suspicions would make me realize that it could very well be real.   
  
Hmm. They've probably called my parents by now. When my parents find out they are going to   
flip…Jun too. Well there goes any freedom that you fought for Daisuke. There goes your life,   
once again at the mercy of an IV needle, and nurses that love to pinch cheeks.  
  
  
Shit.  
  
  
It all this damn sickness fault! I thought that I had finally beaten it the   
last time. At least that's what the doctor said. I wasn't supposed to go   
through this again…stupid prick. I wonder how he graduated medical school. I   
bet Jyou is better than him.  
  
  
Sighing, I closed my eyes, hoping to get a good nap in before the poking and   
prodding process begins. I hated it then and I damn sure will hate it now.  
  
  
Closing my eyes against the light, I settle in and relax, praying that whatever   
I dream about would be better than my reality.  
  
  
  
  
***Taichi***  
  
  
Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Look down hallway.  
  
  
Turn.  
  
  
This is the routine that I've set up since rushing here, frantic about Daisuke.  
  
  
What is taking so long for the doctor to come out and tell us what's wrong with   
him? So far, the only thing that funky old nurse will tell us is that he is   
being examined right now.   
  
  
~ Like that tells me anything. ~  
  
  
Taking a seat, I look around noticing the others in the uncomfortable chairs   
that seem to occupy all hospital waiting rooms. Koushiro is holding my imouto-  
chan, trying to reassure her that things will be fine. Sora and Miyako were   
sitting together, hands tight on the coffee cups they held in their hands.   
Yamato, Takeru and Iori were talking in hushed tones as to not interrupt anyone   
else.  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching, I look up into the intense violet gaze of   
Ichijouji Ken.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" he asks, pointing to the chair next to me.  
  
"Nope, be my guest," I replied with a slight smile, trying not to let my   
surprise show.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I'd forgiven Ken long time ago for that nasty business with   
Agumon, but we still didn't spend that much time with each other besides Chosen   
meetings and maybe if I was on an outing with Daisuke. So we sat there for a   
while in strained silence, each waiting for the other to speak. Well imagine my   
surprise when just as I was about to start a friendly conversation on soccer, he   
beat me to it, by asking me something I would never expect.  
  
  
"So, how long have you been in love with my best friend?" he asks softly, trying   
not to draw attention to our now 'interesting' conversation.  
  
~How the hell does he know?~  
  
I was all set up to float down that river called 'Denial', but then figured if   
he was smart enough to piece things together, then there wouldn't be any use. He   
was a genius after all. Letting out the breath I was holding, I answered   
truthfully. "For awhile now." I told him, looking for any signs that this could   
lead to something ugly.  
  
Giving me a knowing grin, he seemed happy to explain. "I have always suspected,   
but after the little display on the field today, I see that my suspicions are   
correct. So the next question is...why haven't you told him yet?"  
  
"Rejection, I guess. Besides, Daisuke was so in love with my sister, I don't   
think that he swings that way."   
  
At this, he starts to laugh, and not just any normal laugh but one that seems to   
almost cause him to bust his gut wide open. I am really not happy with this   
reaction.   
  
"You don't have a problem with this?" I stuttered, not believing what this meant   
for me.  
  
  
"Is there a reason I should?" he grins mischievously, one eyebrow raised.  
  
  
"Well, I thought that…you know…" I say quietly, stumbling over my words in light   
of this new development.  
  
  
"That I had feelings for Dai-kun you mean?" he asks, tilting his head to one   
side. All I could do was nod in agreement.  
  
  
Wiping the hair out of his eyes, he continues casually "Well, maybe a long time   
that could have been true, but I've come to realize that I have a certain   
preference for blondes who also happen to be of the male persuasion," he tells   
me slyly, laughter shining in his eyes.  
  
  
The only thing that I could do is sit there and marvel in the transformation in   
the young man sitting next to me. I mean, here is Ken Ichijouji, former child   
genius, laughing at me and making witty comments about his lifestyle.   
  
  
Talk about change.  
  
  
I was about to ask him whom he had his eye on when in came the Motomiyas,   
rushing through the automatic doors. It seemed that all of them were a bit on   
edge about what had happened to Daisuke, and when Jun passed me, I could   
distinctly hear her mutter..."Not again...oh kami, not again!"  
  
  
Hearing Jun's words, I tuned out Ken and became really concerned. ~Not again?   
What in the world does that mean? ~  
  
  
"Where is he?! Where is my son?? I want to see him NOW!" Mrs. Motomiya was   
shouting at the nurse, while her husband was doing his best to calm her down.  
  
Giving me a small smile, Ken got up and made his way over to them before they   
scared the frazzled nurse any further.  
  
I just looked on as Ken went over to the family and told them what happened at   
the game. Once he was done, it seemed that their faces became resigned with   
grief, which really worried me.  
  
One thing that I do know about the Motomiyas is that they're not the type to   
have public displays of emotion. I mean, don't get me wrong. The times that   
I've visited Daisuke, you could tell that his family cared for him. They just   
tended to show it in a more private domain. So seeing Mrs. Motomiya going off   
the deep end and Jun pretty close to hysterics herself, told me that something   
was definitely wrong.  
  
  
"Are the parents of Motomiya Daisuke here?" a doctor asked as he whisked into   
the waiting room.  
  
"Yes! Please doctor…will my son be alright?" Mrs. Motomiya asked, desperation   
clearly evident in her voice.  
  
"Please follow me and I will answer all your questions" was all he said, as he   
turned around, Dai's parents and Jun following closely.  
  
  
I watched as his family walks through the big white double doors, Ken tagging   
along for the ride. My first impulse was to follow through those doors and to   
get all my questions answered as well, but if maturing has taught me one thing   
it is when the time is right, I will know.  
  
  
Doesn't mean I have to like it.  
  
  
Sitting back down, I rest my head in my hands, still in shock over what   
happened. I just don't understand how this could happen. I mean, Daisuke is one   
of the healthiest people I know. Did he know that he was sick? Is this the   
reason for him pulling away from everyone?   
  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know someone was sitting next to me   
until I felt a hand gently clasp my shoulder.  
  
  
"How are you holding up?" he asks, him being the one of the few to know my true   
feelings for our sick friend.  
  
  
"Not great Yama, but I'll be fine once I find out what's going on" I sigh,   
rubbing my hands across my face once more.  
  
  
  
"So, what did you and Ken talk about? " he probes, curiosity evident in his   
tone.  
  
  
"Well, it seems that Ichijouji figured out my secret crush…" I whispered, trying   
to keep this conversation strictly between us.  
  
  
"Really? So, did he try to warn you off or something?" he asked bluntly,   
wanting to know if there was anything that he could do.  
  
  
"Actually, the opposite. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that he   
was almost encouraging me to tell Daisuke how I feel." I told him, a small grin   
telling him that everything was fine.  
  
  
"Hmm… I always thought that he might have had feelings for Dai, seeing how close   
they are and everything," he murmured, more to himself than to me.  
  
  
"Me too, but I guess that's not the case."  
  
  
"Well good for you. So, are you going to do it?" he asks excitedly, smelling   
the chance to play matchmaker.  
  
  
"Do what?" I responded cautiously, already seeing the wheels turning frantically   
for matchmaking schemes.   
  
  
Damn his Crest of Friendship.  
  
  
"Tell him goggle head!" he said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Ah...I," I stammered, looking for a way out of this situation.  
  
Gripping my shoulder, he looked at me, giving me a small smile. "Tai, I think   
now would be a good time to do it. I mean, after what happened on the field   
tonight, you never know…" he trailed off, not really wanting to finish that   
statement.  
  
  
"I'll do it when I feel the time is right." I reply in a tone telling him to let   
things be.  
  
  
"When will that be? When your back in your dorm room in Nagano?" he shoots   
back, sarcasm evident in his tone.  
  
"Maybe…" I pout, not appreciating how pushy he was being.  
  
  
"Whatever. All I'm going to say is that you need to give Dai a lot more credit.   
Sure, he used to be your mini-me, but I think that he has come into his own.   
Think about that, promise?"  
  
  
"Yeah Rockstar, thanks for the advice."   
  
  
"Yeah yeah. Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain" he says seriously,   
holding out a pinky.  
  
  
Nodding, I intertwined my pinky with his and sealed the promise with the most   
powerful of oaths. The pinky swear.  
  
"Deal."   
  
  
This is one of those times when I am happy that I have a friend such as Yamato.   
Time passed more quickly as the two of us sat there, exchanging insults, when I   
hear the doors open to see Ken walking towards us...by himself.   
  
  
It seems that I'm not the only one that spotted him, because as soon as Ken was   
near us, he is bombarded with questions, the majority of them being from me.   
Holding up a hand, he asks us to calm down. He tells us that right now Dai is   
fine and resting.  
  
  
"I convinced the doctor to let us see him for a few minutes, while his family is   
filling out paperwork. Besides, he said that he should be waking up soon. So   
do you want to see him?" Ken asks, already knowing the answer to the question.  
  
  
  
"Of course! Do you think that we've been sitting here for the last four hours   
for nothing?!?" Miyako exclaimed, in her usual direct manner.  
  
"Miyako!" Sora reprimanded, falling into her role as the mother figure of the   
rest of us Chosen.  
  
  
"Gomen. I'm just a little anxious I guess," she says twisting her hands in   
nervousness.  
  
Some people would be surprised to see Miyako so concerned over Daisuke since   
they bicker constantly, but that is only because they are so much alike.   
Underneath it all, they are really close, and if someone messes with the other,   
there will be hell to pay.  
  
Nodding, Ken accepts her apology. "No problem Miya. Now let's go" he says, a   
bit too cheerfully, as he walked over to the bank of elevators.  
  
  
At that moment, I knew he was lying. Call it instinct, but I knew that something   
was wrong...very wrong and he wasn't going to tell us, but I won't press that   
now. Seeing Daisuke was my first priority.  
  
  
"Hey Yagami, you comin' or what? We don't have all day for you to finish   
thinking…" Yamato yelled out, giving me that smirk that drove me up the wall.  
  
  
"Hold your horses Ishida!" I yelled back, hurrying over to the elevators,   
pushing myself in before the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Ken***  
  
  
Quietly opening the door, I looked in on my best friend, and almost lost it   
right there. It hurt, physically hurt to see Daisuke hooked up to all those   
machines, trying to keep him alive. Out of all the Chosen, I had always thought   
that Daisuke was the strongest in body and will. Apparently, that was another   
assumption I had to throw out the window.   
  
  
  
Wouldn't be anything new when concerning Daisuke.  
  
  
  
Noticing that he was asleep, I turned around motioning for everyone to be quiet,   
so as not to disturb him. His parents and sister were down in the cafeteria   
right now, trying to calm down before coming to visit him. They didn't want to   
upset him even further. When I found out, what the problem was, I just couldn't   
believe it. I never knew one word could create such fear, anxiety, and   
helplessness.  
  
  
Relapse.  
  
  
  
I never even knew that he had been sick. It hurt a little that he never told   
me, but I couldn't be selfish right now. I had to be here for Daisuke. He is   
what's important.  
  
Silently, we walked into the room, making our way to his bedside, with Taichi   
and I the closest. For the first time I noticed purple smudges underneath his   
eyes and the little stress lines that had appeared in the last few weeks.   
  
  
  
~Where did those come from? Better yet, why did I not notice sooner?~  
  
  
Looking around, I could see that everyone else was taking in the drastic change   
in our friend. Taking a glance across, I could see that Taichi was just as bad   
off as me. Hearing a groan come from below me [A/N: not like that all you   
hentais!] my attention centered on the body lying in the bed. After a few   
moments, I was greeted by cinnamon eyes that I knew so well.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling Dai?" I asked, hoping that he couldn't see the worry in   
mine.  
  
  
"Like total crap, but hey I'll be back to good as new in no time." He grunted,   
trying to raise himself a bit.  
  
  
"How long?" I ask quietly, looking at him for reaction. The one I got was   
something I should have expected.  
  
  
"I've been knocked out you mean? I dunno, but did we win the game?" Daisuke   
asked, making an attempt to change the subject. Glancing behind me, he sat up a   
little and smiled a bit as he recognized who was in the room with me.  
  
  
"Hey guys" he says, displaying a miniature of his familiar smile.   
  
I was shoved out the way as several bodies rushed up to hug, kiss, or do   
whatever to make sure that he was alright. After about ten minutes, everyone   
moved back to give him a little breathing room.  
  
  
"So, are my parents here yet?" he asks, his brow furrowing a bit, an indication   
that he is worried.  
  
  
~I wonder if he knows already…~  
  
  
"Yeah. They were really worked up over it." Takeru offers, coming a little   
closer to the bed.  
  
  
"What do you mean 'worked up'?" he says, turning his attention to the young   
blond.   
  
  
"Your dad and Jun had a rough time of calming your mom down." Yamato added from   
beside Takeru.  
  
  
"Not surprising. She's is going to really be down my back now..." Dai groaned,   
running a tanned hand through unruly burgundy locks, until the IV needle stuck   
in his hand stopped him.  
  
  
"OW!" he exclaimed, as the needle pulled, not having anymore slack.  
  
  
  
"Careful Dai." Taichi said softly, as he began to gently rub the sore spot on   
his hand.   
  
  
"Thanks Tai," Dai said gratefully, a slight blush playing on his cheeks.   
  
  
"I don't understand. I was always given the impression that you could do pretty   
much what you wanted as long as it wasn't illegal." Koushiro piped up from the   
chair he was sitting in, his arms holding Hikari to him.  
  
  
"That's what I wanted everyone to think. I mean, who wants parents hovering   
over them 24/7?" he says as if that is the most logical explanation.  
  
A general consensus of the room agreed with him on that one.  
  
After that, we all talked for a bit, each person getting a chance to say   
something about the game and promising to visit soon.  
  
  
"That would be great. By the way, can you sneak me in some food, say chocolate   
chip cookies?" he asked Yamato, giving him the patented puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure thing. I can't let my successor suffer, can I?" he says playfully,   
ruffling his hair gently.  
  
  
"No we can't," Taichi added on, giving Daisuke a warm smile. "You just   
concentrate on getting better, okay? I still want to see if you can finally   
beat me."  
  
  
"You know it," Dai replied, yawning in the process.  
  
"I think that it's time for us to go guys." Iori said, glancing at the clock to   
indicate the late hour.  
  
  
"Seeing Dai-kun's tonsils was enough of a cue for me." Miyako teased, glad that   
everything seemed to be back to business as usual.  
  
  
"Yeah right Miya-chan. You know that you want to see more…" he responded with a   
leer, getting chuckles out of everyone, although Taichi was more subdued in his   
response.  
  
  
Laughing, she walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just get better you   
baka, or I won't have anyone to argue with."   
  
"Don't worry, I will," he told her giving her a victory sign.  
  
Shortly after, everyone started to leave, wishing Dai well. Taichi was the   
last one to go. I felt bad for him because I could see the intense concern and   
the worry in his eyes, but he was trying to keep up a happy front in front of   
Dai. Right before he left, he looked as if he wanted to say more to Daisuke, but   
decided against it. With a reassurance that he would visit, he left as well,   
closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
  
Then it was just he and I.   
  
"Ken, is there something wrong?" he asks, sounding a bit anxious as if he could   
sense that I was angry with him.  
I knew it wasn't the right time to do this, but it had to be done. One thing   
about being a Chosen Child is that once you have a secret, eventually everyone   
will know about it sooner or later.  
  
  
"How long have you been sick Dai-kun, and don't try to change the subject this   
time," I retorted lightly looking him dead in the eyes. I could feel the   
other's glances on me, but I couldn't drop it. Not when his life was at stake.  
  
  
He looked at me in amazement, his eyes doubling in size. "Ken...can we talk   
about this later?" he pleaded, not wanting to confront this.  
  
Seeing him look so miserable made me realize how selfish I was being once again.   
  
  
Some Child of Kindness I am.  
  
  
  
Looking at him once more, I relented. "Okay, I won't press this now, but I have   
just one question. Why didn't you tell us? At least of all me, huh? I thought   
that I was your best friend," I said, wincing at the whiny tone that pervaded my   
voice.  
  
  
  
  
"You are Ken, but I didn't want to put that type of burden on you, since you   
have so many of your own, ya know?" he replied, his tone serious.   
  
  
Trust Dai not to want to be a burden.  
  
  
  
Giving him a small smile, I grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You   
can be such a baka at times Dai-kun. Of course I would have understood. Don't   
you know how worried I was when I didn't know what was going on with you?" I   
asked, hoping my voice wouldn't betray the terror I felt in the stands when I   
watched him fall.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. I just didn't want to be treated any different   
you know. I mean I actually felt normal for once. I didn't want to screw that   
up" he finished with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
  
"Whatever Dai." I said, glad to see some of the light back in his eyes. "So,   
what's going to happen now?" I asked, trying to get more information.   
  
  
"Well, they are going to keep me in here for a few days to run some tests, and   
after that they'll see, but I already know what they're going to say." He   
whispers in a defeated tone that I've never heard from him before.  
  
  
  
I never thought that I would be in a position to reassure Dai...it's always been   
the other way around.  
  
  
"You can't just give up like that. C'mon Daisuke...snap out of it. If you could   
help to save two worlds, I'm sure that you can get through this," I told him   
earnestly, becoming alarmed at the mood that Dai seemed to be in.  
  
  
"What if I don't get the chance?" he said in a resigned tone, almost as if he as   
giving up already.  
  
  
At those words I could just feel the hopelessness and fear that he felt, but I   
had a very different reaction. Anger…pure and undiluted. I don't know where it   
came from but at that point I was pissed. Pissed at Daisuke, who seemed to be   
giving up and at the illness for making him feel this way.  
  
Getting as close I could, I looked him dead in the eye, wanting to get my point   
across loud and clear.  
  
"Ken…" he asked warily, before I cut him off.  
  
"Motomiya, if you ever say something along those lines again, I will throw you   
over my shoulder so hard that you'll be seeing stars for a week, you hear   
me?!?!" I was so upset that it took all I had not to smack some sense into that   
thick head of his. Who did he think he was? He was not going anywhere soon.  
  
  
I'll be damned if I lose someone close to me again.  
  
  
He looked at me, shocked at the vehemence and tone. Very rarely have I raised my   
voice since my downfall as the Digimon Kaiser. To tell the truth, I think I   
shocked myself more than him.   
  
  
"Ken, you don't have to go all Kaiserish on me! I'm just trying to be realistic   
about this thing," he said peevishly, turning away from me.  
  
"Gomen Dai-kun. I didn't mean to yell at you." I said, giving his hair an   
affectionate ruffle.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to be treated like a normal kid. The treating Daisuke as   
a baby bit just grating on my nerves, ya know?"   
  
"Yeah I do, Dais." I said, glancing at the clock about his bed. "Speaking of   
which, if I don't get home soon, my mom will call out the National Guard. I'll   
see you tomorrow, ok?"   
  
"Thanks Ken. By the way, can you bring Chibi-" was all he could get out before   
we were interrupted by the door being thrown open. In the doorway stood his   
family, all with various degrees of worry etched on their faces. Seeing that   
Daisuke was awake, his mother rushed over, almost knocking me over in the   
process.   
  
  
"Oh my baby! Are you okay?" his mother said, rushing over to his side to see for   
herself.   
  
  
"I'm fine mom," he replied, trying to struggle out of the tight hug his mother   
had him in. "Wait Ken!!" he yelled before I could leave the room.  
  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
  
"Will you…" he asks, not really needing to finish the question.  
  
  
"Already done. Ja ne Dai." I waved, as I walked out the door, allowing the   
Motomiya to be alone.  
  
  
"Ja," was all he said, before his mom smothered him again.   
  
  
The subway ride home went much quicker than it usual, I guess that came from   
Seeing my apartment building in view, I sped up the pace, feeling the need to   
see Minomon. If there was anyone that could give me comfort, besides Daisuke,   
it was my Digimon partner. Taking the steps, I began to think of other   
things?such as the feelings that Taichi has for my best friend. I could see it   
in the way that he rushed down to the field, the way he held him as we waited   
for help, and the concern that in his eyes while we were waiting to hear about   
Daisuke. When I asked him, I really didn't expect for him to confirm my   
suspicions, but even geniuses can slip once or twice. I wonder how he would   
feel if his feelings were returned...  
  
  
Getting my keys out my pockets, I notice that there is someone right outside my   
door, as if they are about to knock. As I got closer, I saw a familiar bush of   
chestnut hair. Smiling, I hurried the last few steps, curious as to why the   
original goggle boy was at my doorstep.  
  
  
"Taichi-senpai?" I whispered, wondering why he was camped outside my door.   
  
  
  
"So what's really going on?" he asked me bluntly, his eyes in hooded from view.  
  
  
"Nani?" was all I could think to say, shocked by his question. Did he overhear   
me talking to Dais earlier? If so, this is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Ken. There is something really wrong with Daisuke and   
I want to know what.", he says bitingly, his eyes gleaming with an almost feral   
light.  
  
  
"I really don't think-" I began, before I was forcefully cut off.  
  
  
  
"I didn't ask you to think! I asked you to tell me what's wrong with Dai-chan!"   
he bit out, stalking a bit closer to me.  
  
  
An angry Taichi is not something I want to face right now.  
  
  
"Taichi-senpai, I don't think it's my place to tell you. I won't betray his   
confidence." I reply in a firm tone, letting him know that I will not be swayed   
from me position.  
  
  
"Please Ken, I need to know…I just want to help him…" he says softly, the anger   
leaving him just as quickly as it appeared.   
  
  
Leaning against the doorway, "Look if you care for him as much as you say you   
do, you will let him tell you in his own time. We can't think about what we   
want right now…it has to be about Daisuke right now." I said firmly, hoping that   
he would understand what I was trying to get at.  
  
  
  
"You're right. Look, I'm sorry for blowing up with you. It's just that-" he   
tried to explain, his eyes downcast.  
  
  
  
"I know Taichi-senpai. I love him too. Look, it's late and I have to go. How   
about I you meet me here and we can go see Dai tomorrow?" I offered, hoping that   
he would accept. I figured I might as well get to know him, since I had a   
feeling that we would be spending more time in each other's company.  
  
  
Composing himself once more, he gives me a small smile and nods. "Sounds good.   
Well, I guess I'll be going now. Um, I'll see you tomorrow then…"   
  
  
"Hai. Good night, Taichi-san"   
  
  
"Good night…and by the way, just call me Tai"  
  
  
"Alright then, bye Tai."  
  
  
"See ya Ken", he says, giving me a jaunty wave before walking towards the   
stairwell.  
  
Watching Taichi disappear from sight, I leaned against the door smiling. One   
would think that there wasn't that much to smile about, seeing how I had just   
found out that my best friend was very ill, but I guess I was looking on the   
bright side of things for once.  
  
  
Yep, they are gonna make a great couple one day…even if I had to speed things up   
a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc…  
  
  
I really liked doing this chapter, because now I have Ken and Yama playing   
matchmaker! Who would have thunk it?!??!? Anyway, please read and review and I   
promise that next chapter will have a bit more of Taisuke goodness in it!!!!   
^_^ 


End file.
